Questioning Playlist
by Sora-album
Summary: A group of songfic for Grimmjow and Orihime, each chapter has its own theme. If you want to suggest a song, please PM/type a review:) Sorry for AU, OOCnes, and forced plot :D Current theme c.1:Fantasy, c.2:Crime
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Well, it's my tribute to GrimmHime fans (one of them is me)with my favorite songs. Every chapter has different theme and song, but mostly angst(I do not know why I love that theme so much...poor Kubo's chara...)

For this first:

**Theme** : Romance-Fantasy

**Based on song** : Ookami to akazukin nanda-Kagamine Len&Rin (it's better to check/listen to it first before reading this : watch?v=a9wdfJKbHa0 )

Well, I may become "playing favor" because I must manage time between schools and deciding which of my serials I'll update first. Be patience,readers and hope you enjoy it :) !

**Disclaimer :** **Bleach absolutely permanently will never be mine, the characters just inspire me to make this.**

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

**The Cursed One**

Wind blew harshly as the sun woke in the Dark Forest. As its name, the forest was covered by thick fog, with huge tall tree trunks supported the mystic scenes. Following the wind, a grey wolf ran to the hill,stopped and watched any movements that could located any prey with his blue eyes.

It was nothing.

He growled. It was a hard time for his pack finding any food since human made other ways through the city in other woods, and left their forest almost totally burnt years ago.

'_Wait a minute'_ his nose sensed something, and his ears twitched to a scream at the northwest, there was a red moving spot. It was human! With outsider wolf.

Inspecting behind a tree, it really was a human! _and a woman!_ It would be easy if there wasn't Nnoitra, which he knew well became parasite for every group he was. He had to kicked out the one-eyed wolf.

The grey wolf jumped, separating the frightening girl and the black slobber fangs.

The lone wolf growled, _'Don't you distract my prey, Grimmjow!'_

'_Don't you know where are you? It's my territory, and that's directly my prey!'_

'_Seriously?! Come on, I'm really hungry that I could eat you right now! Can't we discuss about the... ' _As his telepathy disrupted, Grimmjow ran towards him, bite Nnoitora's neck. The attacked replied biting his left shoulder.

Influenched by his attack, the alpha push the outsider hardly to the ground, leaving them rolling to the side of the path. Some of bloody fight, the black wolf gave up and ran nowhere to deep darkness.

Grimmjow panted, backed to his prey. The red hoody girl had ran far following the path to the city. He was too tired to reach her in this condition. He couldn't say he was angry, shocked, or disappointed, the only thing he could do just walked again around the quiet forest, looking for another prey for starving companies.

* * *

><p>She didn't know why she took that way again. Dark forest, well-known for its mystic aura and the werewolf clans that commanded that zone. After her departure for sending her brother's food stock and herbals this morning, her friends remained her repeatedly.<p>

'_It's dangerous, Orihime!'_ the short haired woman said

'_Let me accompany you at least..._' the hunter offered

The orange haired exclaimed _'He didn't help you, he tried to kill you!'_

Although from all the warning and her grandma's fairy tale, she at least has one last task.

Auburn hair cover neatly by red hood walked calmly through the forest, it was as frightening as usual. Tighten her grip to the sack below her, she stopped at the "crime" scene.

She observed her sorrounding, found that a curve of shadow behind a tree nearby her. She bowed, put the sack on the path.

"I don't know what you were trying to do. Anything your purpose, I just want to thank you for this morning." She smiles, than continued her walk to the village, a little faster actually.

_-meanwhile-_

'_Anything your purpose, I just want to thank you for this morning.'_

Twitching his grey wolf ears, the called snuggled his hiding position to the tree. _Damn, she knew he was here!_ After a few moment she walked by, the tall man canceled his plan and checked the sack on the path.

A fresh cow's meat.

'_Beware of red hood..._' Somewhen, the blue hair certain his beta wolf remained him about their ancestor legend. He sighed, taking the "present" to his home. Seems the girl could be used...

'_Ah... the girl might not take this way again. If yes, I'll make food stock from her'_

* * *

><p>The red riding hood kept pass this way, leaving a pack in every her stop. It threw away his intention to take her flesh somewhere.<p>

'_Why did she choose here? Why is she sooooo KIND? Why did she keep that red hood anyway?And for his werewolf pride, WHY DID HE NOT ATTACK HER?'_ He couldn't answer that and just followed her from the shadow before she disappears to the town.

It was her 7th arrival to this forest, she decide that the werewolf wouldn't harm her if she sacrificed a cow for a walk. But, her money decreased, and this friendly girl had to go home this afternoon. Orihime might take the safer way,but... _Ha ha...no_, she thought to herself to the x factor.

Looking to the foggy forest, red riding hood somehow could sense his present. She couldn't tell if the wolf was she or he, but from the tall-built body- shadow, she thought that it was a man. And he protected her from previous other being gazed in the dark that haunted her in first encouter. Orihime felt safe...

_Would it be the same with no casualties?_

A flash of idea crossed Orihime's mind. However the legend told about them, at least she would try one thing at the afternoon, ended this spying habit.

* * *

><p>Walked enjoying the not too frightening anymore forest, she decided to rest a moment under an old apple tree near her first encouter with the grey wolf, which managed to grow safely from werewolf genocide's since her great-great-grandmother...<p>

Orihime widened her eyes as flash of shadow passed her, stopped behind the other side of the tree and sat leaning to the tree. She got nervous. _What if her plan breaks? What if he is evil? What if its her death? _and other _what if_...running on her mind. Gripped her white skirt, she chose to star:

"Sorry, I don't bring any meats. I'm ...bankrupt"

"Well, I don't mind. Your generosity is enough for our food stocks in two months." A heavy voice replied.

"Ah...I'm relieved that I could help you. But then, my life just two months,heh?" she says as cheerfully as possible.

"Important than that, I wonder whether when will you stop passing this path, then you won't death after this"

"I won't..."

The werewolf widen eyes,"Why not? You know we are werewolf. We are carnivoures...for humans. Dangerous, evil, sly, and you are..."

"Orihime Inoue, the red riding hood. And may I know yours, ?"

He surprised to this woman's courage,"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques..."

There's an awkward silence after that, till...

"Mmmm...Answering your previous question, I feel safer here..."

Grimmjow rose one of his eyebrows.

Orihime continues,"In the other way to the city, there are some group of men, or women that just pissed me of, even if I just smile to them. But here, even there were some beast stared to me, you are always there ...I feel you protect me, indirectly."

In sudden, Grimmjow showed himself in front of her. He used black shirt and brown pants, barefoot. Fangs grow wider, blue eyes stared sharply to the grey one, his abnormal muscular claws gripped her white neck. Orihime startled.

"This being...this beast...make you **safer**?! You are human and I'm wolf, there is nothing to protected each other! Think again, woman!" He exclaimed, his other hand ready to break the auburn hair head.

But the prey just smile and surprisedly held his arm, answered heavily,

"Of course I'm...I feel safe with this blue hair man..."

His heart beat, nohow it beat again after those long hibernation. Release his grip, Orihime gasp for air, watching his savior and predator lost to the deep dark

* * *

><p><em>He must be crazy, really really CRAZY... and so must she<em>

Even since he tried to harm her, Orihime kept passing Dark Forest, rested under the same tree when she went home. Then, Grimmjow would appeared at the other side, backed her.

Her relaxing at once tantalized rose scent, her cheers and pleasant voice, her unusual smile to him, her abnormal spirit, her figure... Even now, he didn't now what exactly made the wolf came back to the tree and listening to her every story that afternoon. Although he hated the part she told about someone named Kurosaki. From her changed voice called that named and his instinct, he knew they wouldn't goes well.

_The legend..._

He had thought about it. The tale. How many times he thought and his companies remained it, he couldn't resist the sensation when the girl came and his heart beat, although he was died inside.

_The legend..._

That story didn't affected him anymore. He wouldn't admit that it had written. They were meant to be like this, he meant to be like this. The red riding hood and the wolf that should died and never be one. He wouldn't admit it, but then it was a happy time to be with her, momentarily. He should end it.

Till that day came, Grimmjow found her had crouched, covered her face under apple tree, not greeting him as usual. The closer he came, her sob was heard clearly. She was crying.

Squatted in front of her, Grimmjow wanted to wiped that tears, but then back to his daily position behind the tree. He couldn't, he couldn't reach this beast arm to that angel.

And he finally only stared to the gloomy sky above them, sighed. Listening to her cry...

"Are you still there, Grimmjow?" Orihime asked in her billowing voice, uncovered her face and ended her sobbing.

Grimmjow gave him a "Hmm..."

"Sorry made you waiting for me...I didn't have any story to tell..."

He growled lazily, "That's not important. Why were you crying this long time? That's your new story to me"

Both of them separated by an awkward silent.

"Alright...this morning, my friend suddenly made a group of circle, interrogated me. They had known that I always pass this way frequently and it was odd. Pushed and pushed, I told them about you..."

"But then, they were not supporting me as I thought, making me remember to grandma's tale..."

"Red Riding Hood and The Wolf" Sad tone came from their overlap answers.

"I'm so scared. What if the tale is true? What if we are the next characters? What if the hunter know you are here? What if we are really CURSED?! What if I can't meet you after this?!What if you..." She said frustatingly, felt to tears again.

He frowned. _Inoue Orihime...the bravest girl he had met...afraid of this bullshit story?! Why is she so afraid? _He shouldn't say a goodbye after this, but replaced it with...

"Since I met you that day, I'm attracted to you." He said bluntly, her tears stopped immediately.

The girl stunned and closed to the tree, wanted to make sure what just she heard. It was odd he said something like...that.

Grimmjow realized it, actually didn't want to repeat it again.

"Like I said, I can't say something you human called "Like" or "Love". I just can say that and don't expect anything from you."

Orihime was still as silent as ghost. The teens girl couldn't believe the beast said he attracted to her, as she did deep in her heart...

"You are human, I'm wolf. You are my prey, and I'm the beast. Once my kind attracted to a prey, we won't release it easily. Even for one hundred years tale and God on that sky. "

Orihime stunned. Shocked, happy, relief and sad at the same time

"I'm not God, so I can't change fate. But, let's face it. Together." The blue eyes add, stared to suddenly bright sky again.

Sun backed to the red hood face as she caught his words. She sat back to her usual position, wiping her tears.

She chuckled, tapping her own head, "Forgive me, I'm so stupid to think like that..."

The blue haired boy just smiled.

"And thanks... that's so nice of you, Grimmjow."

"You're welcome"

They leaned to the mild apple tree, enjoying each present. The Dark Forest seemed lose its fog and its cloudiness.

How many times those doubts came over them, how many time their comrades warned them about each other, how unpredictable this world wanted to take their relations, both of them should went through it. At least one thing remained on each minds:

They both were grateful to be **cursed** together...

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

Well, how's that? I realize that I just developed story from the own song. because of the 3rd guidelines, I rewrite it without the lyrics. Sorry for typo, I'm not a native English actually:)


	2. Chapter 2

Another tribute to GrimmHime fans(because there is 3 review in just a week!) Every chapter has different theme and song, Not a music maniac and not too much reference except for my favorite song, but I try my best to understand the song I used. It still about "animal". Listening to the song before reading is very suggested.

This second:

**Theme **: Romance-Crime

**Inspiration from**: Animals-Maroon 5

I may become "playing favor" because I must manage time between schools and deciding which of my serials I'll update first(and maybe I'll in hiatus, again). Be patience,readers and hope you enjoy it and review :) !

**Disclaimer :** **Bleach absolutely permanently will never be mine, the characters just inspire me to make this.**

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

**Rise Up from The Shadow**

It has been twelve in night, the city seems still works out. The hard rain doesn't stop them, especially in the shadow of a building. A red van parked nearby the apartment a half hours ago. The owner stands still beside it, with his wet black jacket and dark blue trousers.

His blue eyes can't loose a sight of the only room which lights in 3rd floor. A curve of a woman untied her hair, then changing her clothe and switches off the lamp, going to sleep.

_It's time to work_, he says to himself, smirks as he walk towards the old building.

_Hey, Devils, help me..._

_Take me to the Highest Heaven..._

It was a long month ago, a sky blue hair man finished his job sending a "packet" to a certain important customer.

"Hey, stay just a minute, Grimmjow" suggested the long curly brown hair sorrounded by two girls in the couch to the blue coat man.

"I'm busy to give a "packet" to someone like you, Stark" Grimmjow answered, reaching the door's knob.

"Don't you have a bit leisure time? At least take a drink here, my gratitude for your great work this year. And it's free."

He stopped at the last statement. _Well, it's Sunday Night though..._ He couldn't say no to this rarely gift.

Stark's bar was crowded as usual. How's not, the lazy guy offered almost all, the best wine, the best girl, the best DJ music, and the best drugs from the best seller. His attention was caught by a group of man sorrounding auburn haired girl in her too polite dress in this lustful home, a few meters from his place at the edge of the bar table.

He couldn't and shouldn't hear their conversation because of the beating music, but from the scene he concluded the girl was threatened by the men. The woman told them something, nohow turn around the condition and the show off men became worried, hands to their pocket and give their money to the tinier white palm.

After the men went away, the distributor closed the distance between them.

"I see what you did a while ago. What's your secret?"

She chuckles, her grey eyes locked to her phone,typing something.

"There is no secret. They were just too stupid with my easiest riddle."

Grimmjow grins, "I can't believe that. Who trusts me if I tell them a girl could win from a group of street kids..."

"Oh, sure I can and I'll prove..." her replies were cut when she saw the questioner. She frowned, eyes filled with

"...it...to...you...You should go away," she continued, more liked ordered. Then, glancing her eyes to the right.

He rose an eyebrow to her reaction, but then widen his eyes to her directions. _That black horizontal scratched car... the blurred orange haired man at the front seat...Shit!_

He jumped on the bar table, hiding inside questionable large wine storage place . _How can that bullshit Ichigo come here?_ Separating by the thin woods he could hear the fully loaded bar became as silent as graveyard while the police officer with his un-uniformed figure entered it.

"I have said to wait a minute outside the bar, Kurosaki-kun"

"I just worried about you, Orihime. You haven't been here this late and seems I look that blue hair beside you..."

"Well, let's just get out of here before they die in afraid!" she says cheerfully, pulling her boyfriend out of the bar. The sound of the leaving car returned the room back to its activity.

_That gorgeous girl is... Ichigo's girlfriend, his forever nemesis? What a really attractive girl..._ He had found a target, a new hobby. Get the girl and pissed off the police once almost capture him.

_But, I think again_

_Why did you fall this angel?_

_Seems I'll stay in Earth for a while..._

Looking for the girl's private information wasn't hard. 27th, 5 feet tall, living in an apartment 10 km from Stark's bar, a finaces consultant for SS Company, haven't married yet to Ichigo at least...

Imitating everyone in her sorrounding, walking in her shadow then disappears as she glances to her back, taking a shot from her beauty body, setting some point of view from his secret videocamera, the woman was locked in his mind. He forgot, and deliberately forgot where is the key to get out off her.

_What? It's dirty job?_ Grimmjow has been born with that. He grows from the deepest Hell, lives in the darkness, his friends were the shadow, there is no dirty job he haven't taken in the dirtiest world that gives him rapid stream of money.

He just found a so shining Goddess, couple with too honorable young country's dog. It burnt his heart, and he wanted to _eat _it completely.

He is a starving animal.

Some "click" at the knob here and there, pushing the door quietly, he reaches Orihime's room. A neat simple chamber with her body lying on unexpectedly queen size bed, facing the closed window.

The new dry clothes man takes some silent snapshot of her Goddess, then lying peacefully beside her. Muscular arms as the pillow, Grimmjow closes his eyes...

_They means to be..._

_The Predator and The Prey_

_The Dark and The Light_

_The King and The Slave_

_The Goddess and The Sinner_

_One night, _

_they'll in the same bed_

_kissing passionately_

_Becomes one..._

His eyes snaps open, gaze to the white ceiling. He is in his room, now. He wipe his sweated face. Argh...he can't sleep again with that same dream since his visit twenty four hours ago.

Grimmjow knows he can't be more than a stalker, shows and sinks from her shadow. No hope for this burning lust... However, somewhere in his heart, there's other spirit that keeps him in this state.

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

_God, please help me..._

_Please throw me to the Deepest Hell..._

Tatsuki, her best forever friend, asked her about the black curve under her eyes, five times in this month. She smiled and said she was tired watching a comedy program, the only thing to covers her white lies.

Psychologist said that every human could sense if there was something watching them, it might be proved on her. Since 5 month's ago meeting a drugs seller known as "Blue Panther", her boyfriend's number one fugitive, she couldn't tell who was following her in every her steps in the road. No, in her every movement of this life.

Unacknowledgements fears human better than a beast, she remembered it well. The mysterious guy/girl changed her sleep hours, changed her eyes, changed her story to Kurosaki to horror. But then, when her fiancee worried and offered his protection, she refused because she wanted to solve it first, and seemed the stalker didn't touch her,yet.

Two days ago, she made sure she had no minus problems to her eyes that she caught a cap covered blue hair-muscular man in dim green of office boy uniform, have stared with the blue eyes and waved his hand toward her work desk, grinned before missed to other room.

She froze. _It's that man in the bar!_

As soon as the lunch time arrived, she searched the abnormal OB in her last glance at him. He was still there, leaning to the wall.

Approaching the tall man, she asked calmly "Did you...did you someone that has been hiding in my shadow?"

The crossed arm man huffed,"What will you did if I say no? Or I'll say yes, for your relief?"

He didn't expect a harsh slap across his face.

"That's...for both...even neither of them!" she replied, anger remains in her face.

Still caressed his red handprints cheek, she continued.

"As a gooood stalker, I think you know who I am. I can report you immideately to the police for this crime."

But the man gave her dry laugh,"Tell them everything! I do not care, your beauty stunned me first! I'll chase you forever, I've been prey you this whole time, and you didn't do anything till today, woman!"

He was right.

She didn't do anything, even when he came to her room last two night. The crazy guy didn't do anything except lying beside her and took some photographs exactly...but why didn't she wake up, open her eyes, just scream, call Ichigo or other SELF DEFENSE?

_But then, why did You send this evil?_

_In fact, I've already in There..._

She doesn't want to sleep tonight, his present longing under her skin. The tired girl knows well she can't do anything to stop him and he may come when she drive to dream again.

Orihime still remembers when they stared each other behind her window's curtain, one at the street full of lust mission, one up from her chamber full of despair and pity. He knew he shouldn't and couldn't take her heart from the strawberry officer, and she couldn't tell him to give up or just report it to the obligatory. _Is it...really couldn't?_

The terror he gave such as a pacemaker, the unusual peaceful-no street kids- road when he stalked, some unwillingly red rose that not from Kurosaki, a tough man chasing her love... Inoue has a bad-good mixing feeling in her heart because of this.

_Is she..._Sora's sister shivers. She forces her self to shut her eyes...and herself for thinking like that. Let the God decides it.

_Looks like I'll suffer more than in Hell_

Closing again his bright blue eyes, he remained his own self, smile. He can't stop this anomaly feelings, never. Even Orihime rejects him repeatedly and all of the kin of Ichigo chase him. He likes it, he enjoys it. And so does she.

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

Oh my Go...odnes! What have I write? Yes, I realize I wrote down an odd romance between dangerous-private wall breaker-stalker and his (maybe) masochist victim, and that doesn't mean you may copy that bad-bad-bad behaviour, guys (I even hate myself for this..."-_-)!

It may be the cause of imagining Grimmjow as Adam Levine in that videoclip(Soooooo Hot!)and... sorryfor another waiting weeks


End file.
